Milord
by Vaako
Summary: Harry meets Kagome while on holiday in Japan and ends up travelling to the feudal era with her by accident. Things take a turn for the worse when it becomes apparent that while Kagome can return... Harry cannot. Slash HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Milord

Prologue:

A boy sat in the back of a Volkswagen, curled around a book against the window. His name was Harry Potter, and Harry has a secret. A secret he and his mother shared...

Harry was a Wizard.

He lifted his head from his book and narrowed his green eyes, "Jimmy, if you don't remove your hand from my person _immediately_, I will crush it."

"You mean you'll try to crush it," Jimmy replied, but he removed his hand.

Harry may have been a Witch, but he was not sure how to deal with this _problem_. He had turned fourteen last month, and he was far past the time when he should have been developing crushes, sexual urges and such - but he just wasn't interested.

In fact - he didn't get it at all. What was so fascinating about sex? In his opinion, it was disgusting. …Maybe he was biased. After all, the first person to show any such interest in him was Jimmy.

It had started when they were twelve; Harry had awoken to Jimmy kissing his neck and had badly. He'd been sleepy and confused, but despite this he'd repeatedly smacked and kicked at the other boy and pushed him off the bed, before retreating to the spare-room.

After that Harry decided they needed separate rooms, and that what had happened was best forgotten and never ever repeated.

Except... it _was_ repeated. Jimmy couldn't seem to leave him alone, and Harry felt he couldn't tell his parents because he was suspicious that his father knew and encouraged it and he was too ashamed to tell his mother. It shouldn't be this way…

So what if he'd had a few close-calls in the past and his libido had been permanently killed? - He could handle it.

He could handle his twin.

Jimmy was watching him, always watching him. Harry held his book up between them so he couldn't him and saw their father turn away from the map and grin knowingly at the two. Harry sighed heavily and scooted away from his stupid incestuous brother.

His mother, Lily caught the exchange in the mirror and turned away from the wheel, "What's going on back there-AH!" she swerved suddenly, causing the un-seat belted passengers to go flying.

"Shit! Lily!" roared James, "I told you to keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Harry smirked superiorly down at his groaning brother, "Mum _did_ tell you to put your seatbelts on."

"That's right, Harry," Lily slowly pulled over and collapsed against the steering wheel, "I have to take a break, I've been driving for hours. You know what? I'm going to take a nap, why don't you boys go shopping?"

Harry began shaking his head, when he was caught in a headlock and dragged out of the car; his father cheerfully ignored his manhandling. Harry punched and kicked, "Jimmy! Get off, I don't want to go!"

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed him too tightly, "Come _on_, Harry! It'll be fun!" he grinned and jabbed an elbow in Harry's side conspiringly, "Ooh, I know, I bet you'll look real cute in a school girl outfit…!"

Harry pushed him away, "Not on your life!"

Lily leant out of the car window, remembering, "Bring me back something nice, yeah?"

Their father seemed to perk up, "Maybe I should get your mother a school girl outfit?" he trailed off into perversity, "Come on, boys! You heard the woman! We _have_ to go shopping!"

Harry found himself dragged along, wishing he was allowed to use his powers and cursing his mother for being so unperceptive. They eventually found a shop suited to his father's needs.

Too soon Harry was being bullied into a ridiculous outfit, "I'm not wearing that," he stated, turning his back on his father and twin.

Jimmy smiled, "I could help you change."

Harry scowled and crossed his arms, "Fuck off."

His father frowned, "Harry, lighten up! It's just a little fun! We're _family._ In fact, if it makes you more comfortable; _I'm_ even going to try one on."

"That makes me even _more_ uncomfortable!"

James grinned, "Jim, help your brother change."

"..." Harry wordlessly snatched the outfit and skulked off towards the lockable changing rooms. Once inside he collapsed against the wall and covered his face with his hands, panic surged up in him for a second and he quickly squashed it. 'Best to get it over and done with as quick as possible,' he thought, 'before they come in and dress me themselves.' - Which he did not doubt they would do. They'd done similar things before, after all.

For some reason James and jimmy couldn't understand that harry didn't have the same sense of humor as they did - that what they thought was funny was humiliating to him.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still soft with youth, with sharp, distrustful, eyes. His mouth seemed permanently shaped into a slight frown. As he aged his face grew into one that would be formidable to challenge when he was older. He couldn't wait.

Despite his sharp eyes and expression, he was rather… _pretty_. His great uncle Dumbledore had accused him of having a sweet heart behind his outer bitterness.

His hair was scruffy and getting a little longer than he liked - almost a _mullet-_ Eurgh! And to make things worse, his mother and brother had been playing with his hair earlier and clipped back with his mothers various girly clips and he'd forgotten to take them out. He admitted to himself that he was most likely a girl's soul.

Harry was a vain person - not overly so, but vain in the way most teenagers were. He usually had nothing wrong with peering in a mirror every now and then, but today, as he stared at himself in the mirror he felt more ashamed than usual.

Because he was wearing; a Japanese school girl uniform. He'd actually let _them_ bully him into a school girls uniform, bought in an odd shop where there were many women's uniforms and even underwear made especially for men. Was he really so _weak?_

This whole experience was an eye-opener for Harry. He had to stop giving in if he wanted to be treated with respect.

And they should be treating him with respect - they were relying on him this whole holiday, only him! He was the only one out of all of them that had remembered to take the translation potion - thanks to his dad and brother and their stupid pranks!

This holiday had been one nightmare after another! It had been annoying - due to the closeness of certain family members and it had been stressful - due to the closeness of certain family members!

Harry wished that he hadn't come, wished that he'd stayed with his friends… he also wished with all his might that he wasn't dressed as he was.

"Oh _Harry_!" sang Jimmy from the other side of the changing room door, interrupting his thoughts, "Do we have to come in there and get you?"

Rage and dread threatened to overwhelm Harry and he wanted to punch his twins face in. He opened the door, intending to do just that - and blinked against a sudden, unexpected flash of light. He realized that his father had just taken a picture of him, _dressed as he was._

No. That was _it._ That man was _no longer_ his father; he was now 'James' the pig. Harry stared blankly at James and Jimmy as they stared blankly back at him.

While they were distracted, Harry took the camera and took a picture of his father in a ridiculous red, off-the-shoulder dress. This backfired and his father only angered him more by posing for him.

Harry clenched the camera in his hands, too angry for words, too angry for the violence he wanted to unleash. He should have just walked out of the shop in the beginning. He should have just been firm and said no. he stood there breathing heavily, his father and brother stood leaning backwards as if he would explode.

"What?" he asked, eventually.

His father-, sorry; James the pig sobbed dramatically on Jimmy's shoulder, "isn't he beautiful, why wasn't he born a girl? If he grows a beard I will be so disappointed!"

Harry felt a jolt of loathing in his stomach. It always came back to that. His father always wished he was a girl, just because he wasn't as tall as his brother or as muscular - 5'7 was a good height for a boy his age!

Enough was enough for Harry. He had to get out of there or he'd end up killing someone, or worse… crying.

He ran from the shop, but couldn't remember where the van was parked. So he just ran away. He'd always been a fast runner, but with angry tears blurring his eyes, he couldn't see clearly where he was going - and he ran into someone.

He fell awkwardly to the floor and yelped in pain as he grazed his hands and elbows. He was struggling to get up when a hand was waved in front of his face.

He looked up.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Milord

Chapter One:

_He was struggling to get up when a hand was waved in front of his face._

He looked up into the eyes of the girl in front of him and took her hand. When she'd helped him up, they both began apologizing at the same time and Harry laughed.

"Thank you," Harry smiled down at her.

Still holding his hand, she seemed about to say something when she was cut off by two voices.

"Harry!"

"Kagome!"

The girl swore and Harry felt himself tense with alarm - he didn't want to meet his brother, not yet, not until he'd changed into his own clothes. He started to run again in a random direction and was surprised to see the girl running alongside him.

She didn't look panicked though, she looked merely very irritated.

He decided to place his trust in the girl, "My name's Harry," he told her, "the person chasing me is a complete pervert! Please help me!"

Kagome turned her head to look at him, wide eyed, "Of course I'll help you! My name's Kagome - just follow m-"

Harry stopped and hovered next to her, concerned and appalled - it was his fault, his fault that she'd run into the lamppost! It looked painful… he helped her stand and steadied her as she swayed on her feet.

They seemed to have lost their pursuers, so he checked to see if she was okay. She seemed dazed, Harry shook her none too considerately, "Where do you live? I'll help you back home!"

Kagome whined slightly as she prodded the large lump on the side of her head. "That way..." she pointed in the general direction of a shrine and he patiently helped her walk. Harry rang the bell and waited, unsure and worn out.

A middle-aged woman with curly hair answered the door with a smile, only to gasp in shock, "Kagome! What happened to you?" she pulled her daughters hands away from the bump and gently led her into the house, motioning for Harry to follow.

"I ran into a lamppost..." Kagome sniffled slightly as her mother tried not to laugh. Her mother turned to Harry, "Are you one of her friends? Why don't you go wait in the lounge, while I bandage her up?"

Harry nodded tiredly and stepped into the room. A young boy was playing video games; his body moving side to side as he rapidly pressed buttons. Harry curiously and cautiously sat next to him. The boy ignored him for a while, before glancing at him - he did a re-take, a double take, then, "You're not Kagome!"

Harry's eyebrows rose in amusement. "No I'm not," he responded solemnly.

"Oh…" the boy trailed off, "are you one of Kagome's friends?"

"Yes-" Harry felt nervous because he'd only just met the girl. He glanced between the boy and the screen, "do you know you're losing?"

"What?" the boy squawked and turned his attention back to the game. Harry was then deemed boring and ignored until Kagome wandered in, looking more awake.

"You want to come upstairs?" she asked, motioning. Harry nodded and followed her up to her pink, flowery room. Kagome's room was total girl's room and she looked embarrassed by it.

Harry kind of liked it, he thought it was sweet. Hermione's room had never been like this, neither had Ginny's. "Wow, what a cute room," he told her politely, "I love the bed-spread!"

Kagome perked up, "Really! I know - I mean, why were you being chased?"

Harry sat on the bed and hugged his knees; he felt he had to put this out there, "Can you keep a secret, Kagome?"

Kagome sat down next to him, and answered seriously, "Yes."

"Well, I feel I can trust you and I usually trust my instincts, so…first of all, I'm a boy."

Kagome quickly shuffled away, looking at him wide-eyed. Unsure whether to believe him; he did make a convincing girl. But she must have seen the truth in his eyes - or maybe his Adam's apple - clever girl. Her eyes shifted towards a bra, causing Harry's eyes to do the same. They both blushed and Harry looked away quickly as she grabbed it, stuffing it under her pillow.

After a while of her being shocked and Harry looking at his hands, Kagome spoke up, "You really do look like a girl."

Harry groaned, "You haven't seen me dressed normally yet. But yes, I suppose I do," he rubbed his eyes, "I don't normally dress like this, this is the first time ever. Me and my family are on holiday here and my dad thought it would be funny to go to this costume shop… I didn't find it as funny, to be honest. I didn't want to dress like this, but I got bullied - and you don't know what they're like… I can't go back, Kagome, not yet - and not just because I can't remember where they are."

Kagome shuffled closer again and wrapped a sympathetic arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure mum won't mind if you stay the night! Then in the morning, I can help you find your family!"

"Thanks, Kagome! You're the best."

"Yes, yes, I know," Kagome and re-directed her gaze to the clips in his hair, "I love your clips!"

"Thanks!" Harry was easily distracted.

That night, Harry camped out on the floor of Kagome's room. Or to be precise, Harry _and_ Kagome did; because Kagome thought it looked fun. Kagome painted Harry's nails after much persuasion - and as she was letting him stay at her house, Harry had to let her have her way.

After he gave in to having his nails painted, Harry was subject to even more girly horrors. Some of which he actually secretly enjoyed, such as face masks. He didn't enjoy the eyebrow plucking and refused to let her continue after she pinched his skin.

"You're such a baby!" she laughed at him. She was really enjoying hanging out with a boy who wasn't her brother, or Hojo, even if Harry was more of a girl than she was. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

In the morning, Kagome told him to put some make-up on, as her mum thought she was a classmate of hers from school, and she'd be in trouble if he was found to be a _foreign boy_. Harry didn't really pass as a girl under the bright morning light, now that she knew and she was worried everyone else would be able to tell, too. But Harry refused to wear make-up; he drew the _line _at make-up.

Luckily no one noticed something odd about Harry, being too wrapped up in their own daily business.

Kagome was about to leave for school – which she intending to skip today, so that she could take Harry to the police-station to find his family - when Souta caught up to them.

"I can't find her! I think she's stuck in the well!" he latched onto his sisters' arm and looked up at the two 'girls' tearfully.

Harry eyed him oddly, "Can't find who?"

"Our cat, probably," Kagome sighed, "alright Souta, I'll go have a look," she paused, "You don't mind, do you?" she asked Harry, who shook his head and followed.

The three of them made their way towards the well-house. They stepped through the door and peered through the darkness.

"This is really creepy, no offense," said Harry. Then there was a pathetic mew and Harry felt his heart skip a beat - 'what if the poor cat _was actually in the well?'_ His mind conjured up sad images of the poor little cat all wet and stuck in the dark. He began down the stairs without preamble, ignoring the feeling of terror that was washing over him.

_"Here, kitty-kitty...!"_ he called out in English, forgetting himself.

There was another mew - a cat sped past him and up the stairs. He gave a strangled scream, only to scream again as someone screamed right behind him. He turned and found that Kagome had followed him down. The two breathed a sigh of relief and laughed faintly at their stupidity.

A noise echoed… Scrtich. Skritch. SKRITCHSKRITCH-

Harry spun towards the well even as he heard Kagome scream - and the two of them were grabbed by something. The next thing he knew, he was falling, falling... falling into darkness, into oblivion. Then after what felt like hours, he hit the bottom of the well, falling on sharp, pokey objects that cracked and snapped under his weight.

Someone had hold of his arm and he screamed shrilly, voice breaking, when he saw in the dim light that it was a severed arm. The hand was melting onto him and sizzling. He shook it off and shuddered in disgust.

"K-Kagome?" he called, voice trembling, then louder, "Kagome!" when there was no answer, he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his voice, "_KAGOME!_"

It soon turned out he needn't have bothered, as Kagome was scuttling across the floor to stand right beside him. "Harry! What - oh god, _what _was that thing? What was that monster? It- It… and I-I... decomposed it!"

Harry turned to her interested and excited, "You decomposed it?" his excitement grew, "have you ever done something like that before?"

"No..."

"Oh," his face fell.

Kagome looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, cagily.

She looked at him suspecting it _was_ something, but focused on the main crisis first, "we should climb out."

Harry nodded and they both spoke at the same time; "You first."

Kagome was horrified, "what, so you can look up my skirt? No way!

"What, so you can look up _mine?_ I think not!"

In the end, they both climbed out together and were shocked to find themselves in a forest - not the well-house.

"This is odd," Harry murmured, "Very odd, scary odd. Either we've climbed out the wrong way, or that thing has brought us somewhere else. Do you recognize where we are?"

Kagome looked around attentively, "No... Actually, yes! - Maybe. Wait. No..."

"..." Harry decided not to comment.

She saw his expression, and told him defensively, "It looks _familiar!"_

Harry held up his hands, "Fine, fine."

When Kagome decided on a direction, they began walking. They hadn't been walking long, when they came to a sudden stop. In front of them, there was a person, pinned to a tree by an arrow protruding from their chest. They couldn't tell if he was alive or dead.

Harry ducked, pulling Kagome down with him. "Get down! What if the ones that did this are still here!" they huddled close for a second, breathing heavily. "_Fuck, fuck!" _he swore in English.

Kagome meanwhile, poked her head up again and stared for longer, she tapped Harry on the shoulder, "I think whoever did this is _long _gone."

After much coaxing, Harry stood on shaky legs and the two made their way towards the body.

"There is something strange about this boy..." Kagome whispered to Harry. The two stared at him, and Kagome covered her mouth in amazement before pointing, "he has _dog_-ears!"

Harry peered at them and whispered back to her, "They can't be real!"

"But how do we tell?" Kagome stared at the ears as a blush began to creep onto her face.

"You are not thinking about touching them are you?" Harry nudged Kagome, "I don't feel comfortable touching a dead body."

She nodded quickly, face rapidly paling. The dog-eared boy looked almost like marble – with his pale skin and hair. Harry imagined him to have no iris or pupil under his eyelids. His clothes looked like blood, but there was no blood from the arrow-wound.

Harry mentioned this to Kagome, and without thinking she gingerly touched the arrow and the corpses eyes shot open for a second, huge and dark.

Harry and Kagome ran away. When they looked back, his eyes were closed. He was _asleep_ once more.

"We need to get out of this forest." Kagome said, fear creeping into her voice, "this is so weird... Where the hell are we?"

Harry felt a prickling at the back of his neck, "Kagome, maybe we should-"

Twang! Twang-Twang-Twang! Twang!

-Thudthudthudthud! Thud!

The two screamed and Harry's voice broke again, his scream sounding even more piercing than Kagome's.

"Get down!" yelled Kagome and Harry obeyed, dropping to the floor.

"What do we do now?" Harry looked at Kagome and Kagome's large terrified eyes stared back.

"I don't know – don't ask me!"

"I thought you said you knew this place!"

"We're not where I thought we were!"

Harry opened his mouth, about to retort angrily, when someone coughed behind them. The two turned.

A large group of oddly dressed villagers stood there, looking as if they'd just stepped out of a period film. One spoke up, "What do you do there? Don't you know this forest is forbidden?"

"Forest…?" repeated Harry at the same time as Kagome asked, "Forbidden?"

Another man pushed the other out of the way, "Be you strangers?"

Harry sat up a bit and looked at Kagome, "In any case," he said, "my sister and I are lost, if that's what you're asking."

Sometime later found them at a small village. The people moved around them warily, talking and whispering.

"I can't believe they tied us up…" Harry muttered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome twisted to see him, "I know! We didn't _know _it was forbidden! - _And_ you were so polite!"

"So, are they going to burn us? Drown us?"

"…What?"

"Well they called us demons and that's what they do to demons, right?"

Kagome stilled and strained her ears, "...I hope not. They don't look like they're intending to kill us, though. Luckily they don't seem to realize you're a boy yet, so we'll just keep that quiet until we're out of here."

"Shit, yeah... Is it a punishable offence?" Harry squeezed his legs together.

"I don't know, but best not to find out, I think," she eyed him, "Just try to act as girly as possible. Shouldn't be hard for you..."

"Right, well, I refuse to giggle." Harry stated, frowning.

Kagome smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh you refuse _now,_ do you? You didn't seem to have a problem with giggling like the girly-boy you are last night!"

"Why _you_-! If my hands weren't tied I'd…!" he paused, "Wait, I _can_ still kick you!" he reached his legs out and jabbed at her with his feet, making her try to squirm out of his way, "Yes, take that you _worm_!"

"W-worm? " Kagome laughed, "Well, you're a girl - A little baby girl!" Kagome knew how to get to boys; she had a younger brother, of course.

Harry was becoming very irritated, people calling him a girl was a sore point for him. Aggravated, he barely held in his statement of how this whole thing was her fault anyway – which it wasn't. He knew that. But now he could sense this was becoming more than a joke, as their tempers ran short under stress, and he quickly changed the subject, "So who were you running from?"

"Running from – oh you mean yesterday? I was running away from this total dweeb – Hojo. He's always chasing after me with his 'let's study together' and his 'I made you lunch!'-"

"Hahaha!" Harry laughed, "Hahaha that's why you were running? You wimp!"

"What! Stop laughing, it's not funny – what about your brother, huh?"

"Well… He _is_ annoying," Harry felt reckless, and admitted something he couldn't even to his own mother, "he's always trying to do stuff to me when I'm sleeping – you know, once I even woke with his _hands down my pyjama-"_

"Enough!" roared Kagome, covering her ears and looking ashen, "I've heard enough!"

Harry laughed again bitterly, but soon quieted as he regretted what he'd said and the village began to grow silent.

The crowd parted and someone cried, "Lady Kaede, coming through!"

Kagome scooted towards Harry and the two shared a worried look, this 'Lady Kaede' sounded ominous.

Old and shrivelled she stepped in front of the two time-travellers. One eye was covered with an eye patch and she held a bow and arrow in her hand, which she leant upon it as one would a walking stick.

Harry cringed away from her stare – she was not a powerful witch, not by any means – but she was much more powerful than he was_, _as he was still learning and had not unlocked his potential_._ If she were to see them as a threat and attack he could not stop her… He paused and glanced at Kagome.

What had she said earlier? She had decomposed the demon? Then maybe she could protect them. He calmed down and settled to concentrating on the old woman.

When Lady Kaede spoke, her voice was rather deep for an old woman, rough and scratchy, "Who are you?" she asked, clearly not beating around the bush, "what were you doing in Inuyasha's forest?"

"Inu-Yasha?" questioned Harry, puzzled; he turned to Kagome, "the dog boy…?"

Kagome looked up thoughtfully, hair moving away from her face. Abruptly Lady Kaede was moving forward, her hand grasped Kagome's chin and tilted her face up, "Let me see that face…" she rasped.

She stared for a long while before moving back a bit and letting her go. Her expression and tone were cold when she spoke again, "Trying to be clever are we?"

Kagome looked frightened and Harry leant against her slightly, for support. Kaede glanced at him momentarily before ignoring him, "You are her image though… My sister, Kikyo…"

Kagome tilted her head slightly, no longer feeling as threatened, "What?"

The old woman looked thoughtful, "Bring them to my hut."

Half an hour later, found them inside the old-woman's hut, sitting before a warm fire, though still bound. The old woman had just finished telling them of her sister and was pouring herself soup.

She glanced up from eating and looked surprised, "What's wrong, are you not hungry?"

"Maybe you could untie us now!" snapped Harry; he was grumpy at being tied for so long and feeling nervous and impatient.

As the three ate, Kagome spoke up, mouth full, "I don't s'pose we're in Tokyo anymore?"

The old woman looked mildly surprised, "I have not heard of a place by that name – is that the land of your birth?"

Harry snapped his head around to watch what Kagome said next – he was shocked no one had seemed to have noticed he was a foreigner by now, or maybe they were not so very uncommon here.

Kagome merely smiled, "Well yeah, I guess so. I was just thinking me and my _sister _should get going soon, mum will be worried after all…"

Suddenly there was the terrible screaming of a horse outside, followed by the screams of humans… then the scream of something inhuman - something _familiar._

Lady Kaede stood and hurried to the door, followed closely by the teenagers, she swept aside her door and a horse landed in front of them. Kagome screamed, loudly and Harry gagged.

The horse, still alive, writhed and screamed, before its eyes grew dull and it was motionless. Villagers screamed running for their lives – and in the middle of this riot, was the demon that drew them into this world.

As they stood there, it turned slowly, the flesh in its mouth quivered ominously as it stared at them – or more specifically, _at Kagome._

Harry glanced between the monster and his friend, "It's after you? Why is it after you?"

She turned to him, "What?"

"It's after _you _Kagome! You need to get away from here!"

The demon opened its mouth and screamed, **"Give me the Jewel of the Four Souls!"**

Lady Kaede gasped in shock, "The Jewel!" she turned to Kagome, "you have the Jewel?"

"Can you not discuss this here and now?" yelled Harry, anxious, "Kagome, get away – I-I'll distract it!"

… Harry stood there, drawing wandless magic to him and wished to himself that he was not about to die in a skirt. He moved so that he stood side-on, held out his right arm and aimed. An odd shimmering crossbow contraption began to glisten into existence on his arm. He hooked two fingers over the thread, pulled back and-

A sickly-green streak of light whistled towards its target and exploded against the demons chest with a sound like glass breaking.

The demon screamed, hands scrabbling at the green stain which was trying to eat its way through her flesh.

Sadly, while she seemed to be in a great deal of pain, she didn't seem to be dying... which was what the curse was _for._ Harry cursed in English, knowing that there was not much more he could do other than irritate it a little.

He found himself resigned and readied himself again. As he pulled his magic into position, he nearly let it go too soon in shock when he saw that Kagome was still standing there, "What are you doing?" he shouted, "Run!"

She looked torn; her pretty face screwing up with indecision.

"If we lead it to the old dry well, we can trap it!" Kaede cried to the village men.

Kagome glanced around the village but could not pick out which way the forest was in the dark, "Which way is the forest?"

"East! Towards-"

"-Towards the light? Okay!" and off she ran, long legs propelling for her life. The demon screamed in rage, and the sound of Harry's' attacks suddenly stopped... and then he screamed, high and blood-curdling.

Kagome sobbed when she then heard the sounds of the demon catching up with her.

Harry meanwhile, had been shooting at the creature when it suddenly took off after Kagome – if he had continued to shoot, there was a chance he would hit Kagome. He couldn't risk it. He had to go after her.

Lost in thought, he tripped and landed upon the mutilated body of the horse. He found himself emitting a terrible shriek and a bony, withered but strong hand grasped the tops of his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Come child, she will need our help!" Kaede did not let go of him as she scurried towards the forest. Harry stumbled along beside her, when he froze. Kaede let go of his arm without a thought.

A strange over-powering aura seemed to swamp the village and forest, spreading out languidly, as if… as if... As if something had awoken; something powerful and evil.

Harry began to run faster, ignoring the way the short skirt flew up, flashing his thighs indecently. He ran, soon passing those before him, "Please Kagome, please be okay, please…"

What the hell would he do without her? How would he get home?

A screech sliced open the sounds of the night and Harry wished he could run faster. He burst into a clearing and saw the centipede-demon go flying over the top of Kagome, barely missing her. Kagome meanwhile, was speaking expressively with the dog-eared boy from before.

The Inuyasha, he was the one who had awoken, though his aura hardly seemed so evil now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-!" Kagome was saying, "my name is _not-"_

"KAGOME DUCK!" Harry screamed, getting into firing position again. He and the villagers shot at the centipede demon. Harry managed to hit it a few times, but missed just as many, _"Why won't you die!" _he screamed in English.

He had to get closer, "Kagome, what are you doing!" the girl actually looked a bit dazed... in shock. She was in shock! Not good.

"Kagome, please snap out of it!" he was faltering himself; he kept slipping into English, it was getting harder and harder to remember the right words, despite the translation potion, he couldn't be sure she even understood him.

"FIRE!" shouted Kaede, as the demon grasped at Kagome's clothing. The village men shot tethered harpoons at the creature, "It's time! Now DRAW!" she screamed and the men begin to haul it in.

The demon looked unbothered, while Kagome slowly staggered to her feet. Harry hurried towards her, steadying her, she had a graze on her face and the blood was smeared, making it look a lot worse.

Harry tightened his grip on her, and was taken aback when he heard the dog-boy -Inuyasha - speaking.

"Really _Kikyo_, I'm disappointed."

Kagome dug her nails into Harry's arm, "Listen you-"

Harry blocked them out and looked around. The villagers were shouting to one another and the demon was nowhere to be seen, this worried him.

"-DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT KNOW THE **STENCH** OF THE GIRL WHO-"

Harry turned back, curious and shocked by the absolute rage in that voice, but the boy did not continue, he simply stared into Kagome eyes for a rude amount of time. Harry returned to looking around, trying to ignore this little 'moment' or whatever it was.

Suddenly the demon was back, screaming, rushing them from the trees. Harry stopped propping Kagome up and got into position, he fired as many spells as he could, managing just to hit it a few times before it swerved off to the side.

"K-Kagome," he murmured weakly, "Kagome - I'm sorry, I can't go on. Please remember how you decomposed it before and do it _thoroughly_ this time." he felt his eyes involuntarily roll up into the back of his head and his legs crumpled beneath him. The last thing he heard was screaming, Kagome screaming...

When he came to, it was to the sound of a cheerful village repairing itself. He tried to sit up, it took a few tries, but he managed.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" that was Kagome. He peered through the dark little hut and saw Kaede was tending to a wound. Harry felt a spasm of confusion and guilt. When had she gotten that wound? It looked bad, if he'd been stronger, maybe that wouldn't have happened.

He glanced around again and this time he noticed something he had no right missing in the first place – Inuyasha; no arrow in his chest. He stopped staring and realized that he really had been _staring_, not just looking and that Inuyasha was watching him.

"So the little bitch is awake," said Inuyasha, sneering.

It took Harry a second to realize he was referring to him - to _him_. "Who're you calling a _bitch_?" Harry went to stand up and grabbed the blankets around him quickly, realizing that he wasn't wearing much underneath, "why am I _naked!"_

"Tsk, not much to see anyway." Inuyasha said, turning away.

Kagome shot up from where she sat with Kaede and hurried over. The two wrapped their arms around each other. "It's alright, I stripped, washed and bandaged you, no one knows. No one saw," she whispered into his ear.

For some reason, that actually helped... despite the fact that a girl had apparently stripped him. He changed the subject as Kagome wrapped the blankets tighter around him, "What's he _doing here…?"_

"It's a long story."

"Tell me what I missed. I'm guessing you didn't destroy the demon – or did you?"

"…no. Inuyasha killed it," she passed Harry his clothes, washed and neatly folded. She held up a sheet for him to get changed behind and continued telling him what had happened, with helpful interjections from Kaede and less helpful interjections from Inuyasha.

When Harry had changed the two sat down beside the fire, sitting close to each other. Kagome sat with her knees tucked beneath her, while Harry crossed his legs, hands in his lap, holding the skirt down.

Kagome nudged him with an elbow, "Don't sit like that."

"Why?"

"Sit like me, this is how girls sit."

"Where I come from people sit how they like-" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and ducked his head.

Kagome slapped her forehead and groaned.

Kaede looked unruffled, "I knew you were not siblings. Not by blood, anyway," she watched the two shrewdly, eyes lingering on Harry for a second; eventually she shook her head and caught their attention, "what a place we are left in…"

She shuffled herself and looked at the three of them sternly, "Now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world… The evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here."

Harry looked up, glancing at Inuyasha for a second, "Demons?"

"Not _only_ demons. But men as well… We all know that men can be so much worse. In this era of war and chaos, the power of the Jewel of the Four Souls… can make any ambition a reality."

They were silent for a long moment. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who now sat with his back to them, "Why do you want to Jewel? You're strong, why do you want more power?"

Inuyasha's ears had perked up, and then lay flat, he turned his face away as Kaede answered for him, "He's only half a demon."

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wooden flooring, "Old hag - You have been acting _awfully familiar_ since we met! Do you think you _know_ me?"

"Then you really… Don't know?" Kaede asked calmly, "you don't know Kaede… the little sister of the woman who so enchanted you?"

"_Kaede…"_

"It's been fifty years… and some of us grow older."

"You were that little whelp? Then… - Kikyo must be… even more withered than _you_! What a bore you mortals are!"

Secretly Harry had to disagree. He would age slower than other mortals, once he reached a certain age, as all Wizards did, but he _would_ age. He personally thought the never aging immortals were the true bore...

"Harry? Are you okay?" Kagome whispered. Kaede and Inuyasha were still speaking.

Harry nodded to her, "Yeah. I just - never mind." He'd talk to his mother about it when he got home, _if_ he got home.

"If you're sure…"

"-don't you agree… Kagome?"

Kagome blinked at the Kaede, who she hadn't been listening to, "Uh…"

Inuyasha's expression merely darkened, and he turned away in disgust, "Feh!"

It was later on, while Harry was talking to Kaede, discussing the differences in magic here, that Kagome charged in breathing heavily, piles of vegetables and other offering in her arms.

"Harry, they-!"

Harry was startled and worried, "What?"

"The villagers!" she grasped the door-frame, "…They're praying to me!"

There was an awkward pause. Then Harry began to laugh, it wasn't a great laugh, in fact it had potential to be a very irritating laugh.

Potential met; Kagome smacked him over the head, causing him to yelp. Kaede chuckled, but shook her head, "You shouldn't hit your _sister _like that."

The two teenagers paused and had to fight their amusement. It was still hard for Harry to believe people actually thought he was a girl. It was humiliating at first, but now he felt kind of proud – he was keeping up the perfect disguise!

...but just why he was keeping it up wasn't entirely clear to him. Kagome seemed to think they couldn't let anyone realise he was in drag.

"Here, Kagome, a basket for all that. Why don't you children go outside and have a picnic and leave an old woman some peace?"

Kagome nodded happily and Harry was tugged out of the hut, grumbling. He knew Kagome would want to invite Inuyasha and he did _not_ like Inuyasha.

Because Inuyasha didn't like him.

He set out the blanket, while Kagome coaxed Inuyasha out of his tree and chuckled to himself, "Heh, he's out of his tree..."

When he looked up the two older teens were looking at him oddly. He coughed and sat, motioning for them to do the same.

"What are you two wenches scheming…" Inuyasha was sitting on his haunches, eyeing them and eyeing the food.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"You hate me, don't you?" asked Kagome, getting straight to the point.

Harry felt completely miserable, cursing Kaede mentally. So this is what he was going to have to sit through. Here's where Inuyasha gets all apologetic and-

"YOU MAKE ME **RETCH!" **shrieked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked more than a little pissed off, as Harry tried to smother his laughter beside her.

"Listen you… I'm Kagome," she pointed to herself, "_Not _Kikyo! So… can we be a little friendlier, please?"

Harry looked down at his hands, then up at the clouds, then the foliage and hoped to the gods that Inuyasha said yes.

"Feh…" Inuyasha smirked, "you think I'm a fool?" he stood, "I don't care who you are! I won't show you any mercy when it's time to take the Shikon Jewel!"

"Oh really?" Kagome chewed on a carrot and admired her nails, "well mercy or no mercy… If I say 'sit'-"

"Grah!" Inu-Yasha was forced face-down on the ground.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to!" cried Kagome, not sounding sorry in the least and failing to keep the smile off of her face.

Harry laughed, almost losing his food; he covered his mouth and stamped his feet for a bit until he'd finished chewing, "Hahaha! I hadn't seen that yet! That's hilarious! Do it _again_, go on!"

"'Didn't mean it!' Really!" Inuyasha took some food and stalked away muttering angrily under his breath. The two waited until he was gone before they began to laugh in earnest. Not realizing he could still hear them.

Late that night, Harry lay wide awake in the darkness and wondered what woke him. He could hear Kagome's breathing – little puffs of air in the silence. Kaede made only slightly waffling sounds every now and then – causing him no small amount of fright when she fell silent for too long – as she was kind of old and might have suddenly died.

Actually it sort of reminded him of his uncle Dumbledore, who used to baby-sit him when he was younger. The old man was be napping in a chair, snoring away, when he'd fall suddenly silent, mouth open, head dropped... Poor little Harry would sit in front of him watching intently for his chest to rise, or beard to move...

He'd almost fallen asleep again, thinking of home, when he nearly jumped out of his skin - a crow cawed. It was very close. It seemed loud in the quiet night and he reached out with his magic, searching for the creature, if only to reassure himself.

He bit into his wrist to keep from shrieking. An evil presence sat at the window, watching them sleep... He struggled to keep his breathing level and his movements unconscious-looking. He wriggled his way towards Kagome and poked in the side, carefully.

"…Kagome," he whispered, trying to wake her.

Kagome groaned and reached out a hand, pushing his face away from her ear, "Go _away_ Souta!"

"Kagome," he demanded insistently, quietly – getting a violent shaking for his efforts!

There was a sudden pinging noise and the bird squawked before flying away, taking it's disgusting aura with it. Harry, still curled up next to Kagome, thought of his brother. If his brother was there, he'd be curled up beside him and Jimmy would tell him, "I love you, I'll look after you, and I will always be there," and Harry would sleep.

He knew he was in a bad way when he missed _Jimmy_ of all people...

Just then, Kagome turned to him again and he saw tears on her face, "I miss you… Mum. Souta… Grandpa…._Buyo_… I miss you Buyo. You most of… of….all..." and she ended with a snore, having managed to block her sinuses from crying in her sleep.

Harry, sad and annoyed, shifted closer, covered his ears and slept fitfully.

When he woke up, seemingly only a few seconds after he'd fallen asleep, Kagome was gone. He stepped outside, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Kagome?" he called into the grey morning. He looked around, "Kagome?" he called down the path towards the stream. When there was no response, he woke Kaede, "did Kagome say she was going somewhere?"

Kaede sat up, wide awake and the search began.

After a while, two wary villagers ran towards them, "Nary a sign in the whole village!"

Kaede frowned, alarmed, "Surely she would not have gone beyond, by herself…?"

Inuyasha, who was crouched upon a roof-top above them, rather believed she would. Kagome was most certainly that kind of girl - the _unintelligent_ kind.

"Stupid girl!" he mumbled to himself as he scented which direction to take, "where would you go, with the jewel on you?"

"Wait!" Harry cried, seeing him about to leap away. Inuyasha paused, impatient.

"What is it, little bitch?"

"…" Harry was momentarily thrown, he coughed, "ah, take me with you."

"Why should I? You'll slow me down, weakling!"

"You want the jewel! You find it then - I want Kagome! We can help each other!"

Inuyasha thought on this. He crouched a bit, "Fine," and nodded to his back, "get on."

Harry pursed his lips – even if Inuyasha could not for some strange reason smell that he was male, he'd surely _feel_ it. How could he keep himself from being found out? Surely if he climbed on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha would feel something in between the legs wrapped around him, which was not supposed to be there?

"Um…"

Inuyasha snorted in distaste,_ "Get on!"_

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck, and gingerly he bent his knees and squeezed tightly.

"Wrap your legs around me! If you fall…"

"No!" Harry yelped, merely tightening his thighs, "this is fine. _Fine."_

Inuyasha looked at him in confusion before a dangerous smirk speared on his face, "Oh, I _get _it."

Harry felt like groaning, "No, I don't think you do."

"The little bitch is _attracted_ to me…? Do I make you-?"

"THE JEWEL!" Harry shouted loudly, in Inuyasha's ear.

They set off at a leap...

Back on the other side of the well, a boy sat in the back of his family's rented Volkswagen. He curled up where Harry had sat, face buried in a jumper. His parents were arguing. It was all his fault, he should do something...

Harry was gone. Every sense that had once been wrapped around Harry had snapped, painfully. Harry was _gone._

He'd followed his scent to a boring old well - a boring old _magical_ well. Harry had been transported somewhere, maybe he was hurt, scared? Maybe he needed help? Jimmy didn't know how to help; he didn't know how to work the magical well.

So he waited. He waited for a day until his parents found him. They knew something was wrong, "Where's Harry?" they asked him, "Where _is_ he?"

He pointed to the well.

Then his mother had left, only to return shortly, "We wait," she said. And they did.

TBC...


End file.
